A variety of containers for various purposes are known. Many such containers must withstand pressure because the contents within the container are pressurized. One example application for such containers is to store gas for a variety of consumer, commercial, and industrial processes. Such gas storage containers typically must withstand relatively high pressures.
One attempt at configuring the containers to withstand high pressures includes using a spherical or cylindrical shape for the container. While those containers may be capable of withstanding relatively high pressures, they do not efficiently use space. By comparison to a rectangular prism-shaped container, a cylindrical container has a space use efficiency of about 78 percent and a spherical container has a space use efficiency of about 52 percent.